Fifteen Reasons Why Remus Lupin Intrigues Me
by WizardWay
Summary: A short piece about why Lily Evans finds Remus Lupin captivating. Implied Remus/Lily. Written for the Fifteen Reasons Why Challenge on HPFC.


**Fifteen Reasons Why Remus Lupin Intrigues Me by Lily Evans**

His friends are what got me to notice him in the first place. Why did Remus, the quiet boy that sat in the back row of classes, spend time with the two most notorious trouble-makers in the year? I was always interested in knowing this.

His disappearances. Remus left all the time – sometimes his mum was ill, or there was a wedding to go to, or even a funeral. I didn't believe him, of course – He would stammer and shake when he told me this – See, I'm Remus's partner in Charms class, so we meet every Tuesday after lessons to work on our homework together. Sometimes Remus leaving interferes with it. I always did wonder what was going on with that.

He was the smartest boy in the year. Some people said that Potter and Black were the smartest – they are wrong. Remus's intellect is far superior to either of theirs; he just doesn't show off in class like they do. Usually, I believe all males to be too stupid to get high grades, but Remus surpasses the odds.

Potter and Black actually listen to him. They don't listen to anyone, so why should Remus be any different, even if he's their friend? They don't listen to Pettigrew. But they listen to Remus. I don't know why.

He didn't care that I was Muggle-born. I know that Gryffindor is supposed to be above petty blood rivalries, but some of the students aren't, and looked down on me because of it. But Remus is different – he doesn't care one bit.

I once heard him trying to convince Potter to leave me alone. Shouldn't Remus, as one of Potter's closest friends, be rooting for him in his attempts to woo me? (Which, I may add, will never happen.) Only Remus would say 'She's going to murder you if you keep this up. Try asking out someone else, okay? Just see where it goes. You have to get over her someday.' Potter, of course, didn't listen.

He was a gentleman. He opened doors for me, pushed back my chair for me to sit down in, and always helped me in every possible way. When we went to Hogsmeade together (as friends, of course, because neither of us wanted to go on a date,) he let me order whatever I wanted and he paid for it, even though I know his family has money troubles. I told him I'd cover it, but he wouldn't let me. Not many males in the world are gentlemen.

Even though Remus was kind, caring, and considerate, he was still fierce. Once, a Slytherin in the year above us, Mulciber, had insulted Black, calling him a rotten blood traitor unworthy of the name of Black. Potter reached for his wand, but Remus got there first and hexed Mulciber into oblivion. He didn't come out of the hospital wing for a whole week.

Remus had the most beautiful smile. He didn't smile often, but when he did, it lit up the whole world. It made him seem happier, the worry lines in his face etching away ever so slightly.

Remus beat me in a friendly Charms competition. During one of our study sessions, we decided to see who could perform the most Charms successfully. I, Lily Evans, the best student of our year in Charms class, was bested by him by three spells. Another example of his intelligence.

Remus had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. It seemed as if every other word he said was ladled with a deep dose of sarcasm. I, having the same sense of humor, found it endearing that someone had a quality so similar to mine.

He could help little Peter Pettigrew, another one of his friends, with homework. Now, many people have tried (albeit, unsuccessfully), to teach Pettigrew to logistics behind Potions, the movements in Charms, and the theory in Transfiguration. Needless to say, the majority of us stormed out of the classroom frustrated, wondering why that boy wouldn't just learn. Remus was the only one that tutored him on a regular basis and could stand it.

He as a Gryffindor faster than I was. It took the Hat about 20-30 seconds to place me into the House of Chivalry. For Remus, the Hat declared him a Gryffindor three seconds after touching his brown locks. I hadn't seen too many examples of his bravery over the years – I always did wonder why the Hat put him here so quickly.

Remus could put up with his friends. Every day, I expect to see him storming away from Black and Potter in a rage of frustration, but he never does. He's always a great friend to them, and never abandons them, even when I tell him that he doesn't have to be friends with them. He tells me he _wants_ to. Oh, well. To each his own.

Out of my first six years of schooling at Hogwarts, I, Lily Evans, have had a crush on one boy. Remus Lupin is the only person I've ever liked throughout my life. I'm famous for never going out with guys – so what was so special about Remus? Well, I guess you should read the above list. Remus is the best guy I've ever met. I wish he'd notice me.


End file.
